charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Janor
"Yeah, but it's Halloween. When the veil between worlds thin. When the demons that know how can return to seek their revenge." - Janor explains his and Kava's resurrection in All Halliwell's Eve Janor was a Grimlock, a powerful albino demon with whirling red eyes and the power to asphyxiate any living being by zeroing in on their aura and strangling them with it. Although vanquished in 1999 by Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Janor returns on Halloween in 2001. Out of Sight In 1999, Janor along with his partner, Kava kidnap a young boy named David during his birthday party. Janor and Kava hoped to feed on the boy's eyesight, allowing them to see unique Auras that surround all good living beings, and then consume him. The Charmed Ones discover that Janor and Kava have kidnapped the boy and are keeping him in a storm drain on the other side of town. They locate Janor and Kava and blind them with the potion created from Shisandra Root, thus vanquishing them. All Halliwell's Eve On October 31st, 2001, Janor along with another Grimlock, known as Kava, returned from being vanquished and attacked the Charmed Ones at their home after being hired to do so by The Triad and Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor. Janor and Kava appear at the Charmed Ones' door, Phoebe at first thinks they are just men in costumes but realizes they are the Grimlocks they vanquished 2 years prior. The two Grimlocks begin to strangle them zeroing in on their Auras, and just as the three girls try to escape, a portal opens and they are sucked into the 17th century, leaving Darryl Morris and Leo Wyatt alone in the Manor with the demons. After Darryl and Leo go to the Attic to try to find information regarding the demons, Janor and Kava spy through the key hole to see what the two men are doing. Then they burst through the door and Darryl shoots Janor, who bleeds green. He is impervious to the gun shot. Then as Darryl and Leo are in the kitchen making the potion to vanquish Janor and Kava, they attack. Janor begins to feed on Darryl's eyesight but then is blinded when Darryl reaches over and make a camera bulb flash. Darryl escapes. The portal the sisters were suck through reopens distracting the demons, Leo then orbs in behind them and attempts to vanquish the two but only successfully vanquishes Kava, causing Janor to begin to strangle Leo with his power. Leo dropped the potion, and just as he is suffocating, the girls come through the portal and Prue sends the dropped potion straight onto Janor's eyes, vanquishing him. Book of Shadows An entry in the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows does not exist specifically about Janor; however, an entry on his species of demons can be found in the Book. This entry includes a powerful potion that can be used to blind a Grimlock causing it to disintegrate into dust. The entry reads thus: :Grimlocks :are white demons :with whirling red eyes, :U'''nderground '''D'emons who roam'' :from city to city killing powerful forces of '''G'ood'' :by seeing the unique Auras that surround :them, which they are able to do by stealing :the sight of innocent children. :T'''he stolen eyesight will last twenty-four :hours, but only if the children are alive. :After the children's use has waned, :the Grimlocks consume them. :T'''o Destroy a Grimlock: :Gather a Shisandra Root :on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. :Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, :Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root :in a Ritual Vessel. :Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes :All will melt away to What it Was. Note * Michael Bailey Smith portrayed another Grimlock in the season 4 episode Bite Me, however, it was not Janor. Appearances Janor appeared in a total of '''2 episodes throughout the course of the series: ;Season 1 :Out of Sight ;Season 3 :All Halliwell's Eve Category:Vanquished by Prue Halliwell